<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rooftop gutters by maketea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983203">rooftop gutters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea'>maketea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ladybug and chat noir enjoy their first patrol together after their reveal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rooftop gutters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is stupid i just love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...so, when I saw your statue, I thought it’d be a great time to practice— Adrien, quit laughing!”</p><p>There Ladybug was handing over her dignity, and Chat Noir didn’t even have the decency to keep a straight face.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” he cried. “I just— you just— you had a crush on me…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I had a crush on you, big deal.” She crossed her arms. “It’s not like I was the first girl in Paris to have taken an interest.”</p><p>“<em> An interest? </em> Oh, no, My Lady.” Chat Noir leaned in, paying little heed to the sushi box in his lap, steadying himself on the rooftop ridge with a hand on Ladybug’s knee. “You wanted to be <em> molded together in the plaster of destiny! Marble to marble, wax lips against wax lips—” </em></p><p>“Why on earth do you remember this?” She pushed him away, as if that would have stopped him laughing. “It was six months ago!”</p><p>Chat Noir, chopsticks halfway in his mouth, turned around. “Excuse me! You <em> scarred </em> me! My precious first kiss was <em> stolen away </em> by you!”</p><p>“Oh? I <em> stole </em> your first kiss, huh?” Ladybug shoved aside her own sushi box, the fish-shaped soy sauce bottle slipping off the ridge and falling into the rooftop gutter. She grabbed his face and pulled him in. “Come here. I’ll give it back. I don’t want it anymore.”</p><p>It was an odd angle, to say the least, and made her glad they ended patrol in a quieter side of Paris tonight. At least no photos would surface tomorrow morning of Chat Noir half slumped across Ladybug’s lap, who was so set on kissing his grinning, uncooperative lips, she didn’t even realise her sushi box was teetering off the rooftop ridge.</p><p>“You taste like wasabi,” she said, and kissed him again.</p><p>“Oh, you like your men <em> spicy?” </em></p><p>“I will push you off this roof.”</p><p>“I’ll take you with me.” </p><p>And, in a single swoop, Chat Noir wrapped his arm around Ladybug’s waist and flipped them over. She lay against the ridge while he used his arms to encage her. Both their sushi boxes had joined the fish-shaped soy sauce bottle in the gutter. </p><p>He ducked down and nipped at her ear lobe. If she thought any giggly protest would win her even an ounce of mercy, she was sorely mistaken.</p><p>“Tell me you love me,” he said, and nuzzled her ticklish spot until she scrunched her shoulders.</p><p>“I do not.”</p><p>“Lying is bad, Marinette.” He brought his hand around to run his claws over her throat. She laughed, at a crossroads between wanting to push him off her and wanting to cling to him.</p><p>“I don’t! You’re mean and you always make fun of me.”</p><p>“That’s why you love me.”</p><p>“No it’s not.”</p><p>He relented — just for a second. Chat Noir placed both hands on either side of her, and lifted himself. “Why do you love me, then?” </p><p>Her chest heaved and her face was flushed. Ladybug had relaxed into a daze, dashed with a smile stubbornly swallowed, far-away city lights glinting off of her eyes.</p><p>“I love you because—” Her brow furrowed. “Wait, no, I don’t!”</p><p>“Aha! You said you love me!”</p><p>“I <em> dooon’t </em>.”</p><p>“Is it because I didn’t tell anyone about what happened at le Musée Grévin?” </p><p>“You <em> did </em> tell people! You told Alya!”</p><p>“Okay, in my defence, I thought she already knew.”</p><p>Ladybug smacked one of his arms out from underneath him, then used her freedom to grab him by the shoulders and pin him to the ridge instead.</p><p>“I… I <em> definitely </em> don’t love you because—”</p><p>He stopped her mid-sentence with a kiss. “Hm?”</p><p>“Stop distracting— <em> ah!” </em></p><p>One wrong move, and Ladybug, bringing Chat Noir down with her, tipped off the side of the ridge. After a bumpy slope down the shingles, they, too, fell into the gutter. </p><p>“Oh my God,” she said, and this time even her stubbornness couldn’t hold down her laughter. “Are you okay?”</p><p>He snickered. “Yeah. You?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Then, they both looked down. The gutter was half-full with brown rain, sopping leaves, and their plastic sushi boxes that were now beaded with dirty water droplets.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, still in their unorthodox embrace.</p><p>Then, they laughed.</p><p>They laughed hard and loud, in the way they often didn’t let themselves when they patrolled the brightest, busiest, most public parts of Paris. Something had gotten into them, and they couldn’t place their finger on what. Their caffeinated drinks? The rush of a Friday night?</p><p>Or perhaps it was just because it was their first patrol as Adrien and Marinette — not just Ladybug and Chat Noir.</p><p>When her stomach hurt too much to spare much more noise and tears pricked at her eyes, Ladybug sighed happily, and placed her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Do you know why I love you?” she said.</p><p>His laughter ebbed, too, and he placed his cheek on her hair. “Why do you love me?”</p><p>“I love you because…” She smiled. “I love you because we can sit like this in a gross gutter together and I still feel like the happiest girl in the world.”</p><p>Ladybug looked up. Chat Noir looked down.</p><p>And they shared one last laugh, before leaning in for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>